PROJECT SUMMARY Health Services Research (HSR) and predictive analytics are rapidly growing fields and will have enormous implications for women?s health research in pelvic floor disorders (PFDs). The AUGS/DUKE Urogynecology Clinical Research Educational Scientist Training (UrogynCREST) program will prepare participants to recognize the critical role that data play in delivering high quality health care. It brings together expertise in health service and women?s health research, medical informatics and prediction modeling. This program will target Urogynecology Faculty at the Assistant Professor level who seek successful careers in health services research (HSR) and analytics. Participants will obtain skills through a combination of didactic and interactive coursework; hands-on manipulation of data through extraction, cleaning, and analysis; and project-based one on one mentoring. The UrogynCREST program will be an interactive, hands-on educational program with centralized activities organized and delivered by distance through a popular on-line learning platform called Sakai, with educational software designed to support teaching, research and collaboration. A diverse faculty with expertise in data sciences teaches courses and the advanced methodology required to perform HSR. Yearly in-person meetings at the annual American Urogynecologic Society meeting enhance networking and the development of partnerships between participants from various institutions, as well as, interactions with the mentors and other HSR in the field. The program?s strategy allows national leaders with particular skills in the field to provide their knowledge to the participants and help mentor them through development of a relevant research question and identification of an appropriate and existing database(s) to address the question. With the guidance of a dedicated statistician and analyst programmer, participants will learn and perform the necessary computer programming needed to extract, clean and analyze these data. Participants whose projects involve the development of prediction models in the form of scores, nomograms or other tools will learn how to build and validate such tools in the existing project. Each participant?s project will culminate in the completion of a submitted manuscript to a peer- reviewed journal or study proposal and publicly available tools when relevant. Overall, the program will shape future scientific leaders in Urogynecology by encouraging the development of clinical-scientists and provide the skills and resources for invigorating data discovery and tools for investigations in HSR specifically addressing (PFDs).